Battle To Remember
by Qleen Santo
Summary: After losing in Kalos years ago, Ash has come back focused and more determined to win a League title than ever. Now he is one match away from achieving his dream of being champion. Standing in front of him is the champion, a man who has done everything to get under Ash's skin. With the whole world watching, can Ash finally make history? Mature-ish Ash. Slight Advanceshipping
1. Introduction

**_A/N - First multi-fic story. Go easy on me :)_**

 ** _Inspired by Champions League Finals - ruggler354_**

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

The locker room was built for eight but only held two. One was a yellow mouse-like Pokemon who was just quietly sitting in the corner. The other was his trainer, who was pacing up-and-down the locker room.

It was safe to say that one of them was feeling the weight of expectation.

The last four times the duo were in a locker room, both of them were cool, calm, and collected. But those four times didn't involve TV cameras and a capacity crowd that were fully against him. Those four times weren't a championship battle either. A championship battle the trainer had been working towards ever since he started his journey, eleven years prior. His first championship battle.

It was only natural to feel a few nerves, right?

Finally sitting down, he took a few seconds to think about his journey, particularly the last four years. Four years ago, he lost in the final of Lumiose Conference in a battle that many expected him to win. Ever since then he dedicated all his time to bettering his Pokemon and himself, by any means necessary.

He referred to it as "Extra Special Training".

In his opinion, the past four years of his career eclipsed the previous seven. He now considered himself to be a trainer capable of beating the world's best. Part of this was due to leaving his friends and family behind and venturing out on his own. He'd barely even spoken to them, sometimes going months without a word.

The other part was him getting older. Most of his career he was a naïve child and a naïve teenager. Now he was in his early-twenties and he even felt himself maturing.

His train of thought was cut short with a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said sternly.

He was expecting to see a Pokemon League official, but instead he saw a friend. A friend covered top to bottom in her pink cheerleader gear. Even her hair, which was usually a deep shade of blue, now had a streak of pink. It was clear on the boy's face that her appearance was an unexpected one.

"No pom poms, Dawn?" Ash said, trying to pick his jaw up from the ground.

"They're in the stands. Brock has them," she replied, causing the two to laugh. "How you doing, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika," the pokemon replied, cool as you like.

"Well, someone's calm." Dawn petted Pikachu between the ears, resulting in an affectionate 'Chaa' from the Pokemon, "And how are you feeling, Ash?"

"Well that's the million dollar question now isn't it? I seem to be hearing that a lot recently." Ash put his hands on the back of his head, "I'm ready." He paused for a second. "Wait Dawn, when did you get here and how did you manage to get past security and into the locker room?"

"Well, I flew in from Hoenn last night and-" A devilish smile formed on Dawn's face. "I told them I was your girlfriend."

"Wait what?" Ash responded. Dawn burst into laughter. "Always causing trouble."

"Well, everyone else got to speak to you before your battle, and I was too busy competing in the Grand Festival."

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Dawn did a fake curtsy, "Back-to-back Grand championships – I didn't think I had it in me."

Through talking to Dawn, Ash felt his nerves starting to settle. He could finally approach this match with a clear head. Most importantly, his confidence was coming back. He would have to thank her for that later.

After five more minutes of catching up, there was another knock on the door. Before they had a chance to react, the door opened to reveal a Pokemon League official.

"We're ready for you, Mr Ketchum," the official said before promptly closing the door.

"Well I guess that's our cue, buddy," Ash said to Pikachu, "I guess you have to go to your seat now, Dawn."

"Yeah but it sucks that we're not all sitting together."

"Wait, really?" Ash said, walking towards the door, "Who are you sitting with?"

"Well me, Misty, May, Brock and Gary are all together. Your Mum and Professor Oak are sitting in VIP and I don't know where Iris and Cilan are sitting."

"Trust me that's for the best. Ever since they became a couple they literally can't keep their hands off each other. Super uncomfortable."

"Well maybe we dodged a bullet." Dawn scratched her head, "Now stop talking to me, you have a title to win."

Ash smiled, his face oozing confidence "Right!"

The pair high-fived before leaving the locker room. Once they were out Ash starting running at full speed down the hallway.

"Good luck, Ash!"

"Don't need it."

* * *

 _6 weeks earlier_

* * *

For ten months of the year, Vertress City was a quiet city. The inhabitants would usually get on with their business on a day to day basis and go home. There were no real sports teams or museums or anything that could garner attention. All in all, it was a boring city really.

But that was only ten out of twelve months.

The other two months were in the climax of the battle season, when the Vertress Conference takes place. People from all over the world; trainers and fans alike would be in the city to either watch or compete in battles. Fans would arrive weeks before the tournament starts to book their tickets to watch and most would stay after the tournament looking for a new place to live. People will be selling merchandise literally 24 hours a day, whilst food trucks would be all over place.

It was like a different city. The difference was night and day.

For the trainers, it was the most important time of the year. After spending months of their life working to earn the eight badges to qualify for the tournament, now was the time for them to show the world (and themselves) what they were capable of. The winner would get an opportunity at the elite four and if by some miracle they beat all four, then the champion awaits.

For some trainers, the opportunity to compete at the conference was good enough, knowing that no matter what the result, they would leave a better trainer with more experience. For others, not so much.

And Ash was one of them. He was here to win.

"Well then," Ash said to Pikachu, who was on his shoulder. "We're back Pikachu."

"Pika!" the Pokemon replied, very happy.

Ash rubbed his hands, "It's been awhile since our last tournament buddy. I am itching to battle and show people what we've learned in these four years. They are not ready." Ash's smile was ear-to-ear. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"We need to go to the Pokemon Centre to register. As soon as we do that we can begin training. Also, we need to make sure we have a room to sleep in. I'm over outdoor sleeping after this last year."

As soon as he finished speaking, Ash began to sprint towards the Pokemon Centre. He was making good progress until he ran head first into another person and fell on his rear.

Ash clutched his head, "Augh, my ass. You okay, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikapi."

"What's the big idea running into me!" Ash suddenly heard yelling in his ear. "I have half a mind to... Ash?!"

Ash looked up to see a rather chunky man in front of him. He was wearing a pink Gi which covered literally all of him besides his head and his hands. He was wearing sandals on his feet that looked like they were a day away from ripping apart completely.

Ash smiled as he instantly recognised the man in front of him, "How you doing Morrison?"

"Dude, it's been years." The anger in Morrison's voice had disappeared, replaced by pure joy. "Does this mean you're in the tournament too?"

"I'm not just in the tournament, I'm winning the whole damn thing," Ash said, with a smirk.

Morrison clenched his fist, "You have to go through me first. And I've been waiting for years for a rematch with you."

"Well if you manage to stay in the tournament, then I'm sure it'll be my privilege to eliminate you...again."

"Puh-lease", Morrison closed his eyes and turned his head, "Ever Grande was nine years ago. I'm a way better battler than I was then. If we face each other, it'll be a different outcome."

"I doubt it."

"Oh, do you?"

The two stood there and continued to trash talk each other for about five minutes. Other people would take time out from whatever they were doing to watch these two bicker.

"Honestly dude." Morrison sighed, "I'm running out of ways to tell you that I'm gonna win."

"Yeah me too. But this was entertaining." Ash replied, "I still need to register. Have you registered yet?"

"Yeah. I registered last night when I got here last night. I'll come with you though. You're gonna want some company when you're standing in line."

"Ugh, that's what I wanted to avoid. Lets, get a move on."

"So, Ash," Morrison said as they began to walk to the Pokemon Centre. "Whatcha' been up to these last nine years?"

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

"Man, I knew I should have eaten before we got here. Concessions are a rip-off."

In the stands, a group of four were awaiting the battle to start. Just like the challenger they were nervous for the upcoming battle. That was because they all were close friends of the challenger and they all watched him grow throughout the years.

"Gary, how much did that burger cost you?" the eldest of the group said whilst scratching his spiky hair.

"Eight dollars." Gary replied before taking a bite. "What a rip-off."

From the other side of Brock a ginger haired woman wagged her finger. "You should have woken up early and ate with the rest of us, Gary."

"I was up all night writing papers!" Gary replied, "Unlike the rest of you I'm still working. I had to beg Rowan to let me come here."

Misty smirked, "He wouldn't like you calling him Rowan without saying professor, first."

"Well luckily, he's not here."

"I have his number on my Pokegear." Brock chimed in. "Maybe we should give him a call."

Gary's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Do it, Brock." Misty laughed. Misty would have continued to torment Gary but she was caught off guard by something. "May you're being awfully quiet."

From the other side of Gary, the brunette in question looked up to three faces staring at her, "Yeah I just got some stuff on my mind right now."

"The Grand Festival?" Gary asked. "You know that there's no shame in losing to Wallace. He's great. And you'll win your next one." Gary took a huge bite of his burger.

"Thanks Gary." May said quietly. That wasn't the reason why May was distracted and if Gary wasn't totally absorbed into his burger, he probably would have noticed. Luckily for May, Misty gave her a knowing look which May reciprocated.

"Where's Dawn?" Brock said. "The match is going to start soon."

"I'm right here." The group turned to see the blunette, weaving her way through the crowd until she found her place next to May. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well Gary spent a lot on a burger, and May is still reeling from losing to Wallace." Brock said, his eyes focused on the arena. Dawn looked at May and then looked at Misty, both of which gave her the same look they gave each other. Dawn nodded and took her seat. "How's Ash?" Brock continued.

"He's ready," Dawn replied. "He's nervous but he's ready."

"I have to ask, Gary said. "You guys think Ashy-boy has a chance?"

Gary's question was met by four glares. Each more pissed off than the last.

 _"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE!"_

* * *

The sound of the crowd's cheering was intimidating for Ash and Pikachu. The crowd was ready for this battle. Almost as much as Ash was. No battle that he had before had garnered this much attention. He just hoped it would live up to the expectation.

 _This is it._

"Just one more battle, Pikachu. One more win." Pikachu nodded in response.

 _"INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGER. FROM PALLET TOWN IN THE KANTO REGION. THE WINNER OF THE VERTRESS CONFERENCE. PLEASE WELCOME ASH KETCHUM!"_

 _Lets Go._

The cheers erupted again as Ash walked from the tunnel onto the battlefield but this time, certain sections of the crowd started to boo him. Loudly. He didn't respond to any of it, he just kept walking until he had reached the middle of the battlefield where the referee was waiting for him.

"Is your mic on?" The referee asked. Ash checked his lapel mic and nodded. "Well then good luck." The referee and Ash shook hands and the referee gave a signal.

 _"AND NOW, THE CHAMPION. THE PRIDE OF FLOCCESY TOWN AND THE KING OF UNOVA. THE REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION OF UNOVA. WELCOME ALDER ADEKU."_

The crowd was already going nuts before the champions name. It was damn near pandemonium. And it only got louder when the champion emerged from the tunnel. And louder still when he started playing up to the crowd. Ash scowled as soon as he saw him and he could feel his anger rising as Alder got closer to him.

When Alder finally made it to the centre, the cheers finally started to die down. The two contenders locked eyes with each other and began to stare daggers through each other. Alder was smiling. Ash wasn't.

"Is you mic on, champ?" the referee asked.

Alder nodded, "You ready, Ashton?" Ash didn't respond.

"Alright gentlemen," The referee spoke up. "It's time for the coin toss. As you are aware the winner gets the first move and the loser has to reveal his Pokemon first. Alder as you're the champion, you get to call it."

"Heads."

The referee flipped the coin. And caught it. The two battlers continued to stare at each other.

"It's heads."

 _Damn._

Alder smiled. "The first of many victories I'll have today." Ash's scowl intensified.

"Okay gentlemen, we know who's going first. All that's left is to shake hands and have a good battle."

Alder offered his hand out to Ash. Against Ash's initial judgement he grabbed it and gave it a firm shake.

"Sorry in advance, Ashton."

Ash didn't say anything. He simply let go of Alders hand and walked to his end of the battlefield.

 _I'm gonna crush this guy._

* * *

 _6 weeks ago_

* * *

"I can't believe we were standing in line for two hours just to register," Ash said, clearly exasperated.

"You should have gotten here earlier," Morrison laughed. Ash glared at him and Morrison laughed harder. And he wouldn't stop laughing until he was cut off by the sound of his belly growling.

Now it was Ash's turn to laugh, "Morrison's hungry. Shock." Before Ash could say anything else his belly decided to growl, which prompted Morrison to laugh.

"Ash is hungry. Shock."

Ash had a sheepish look on his face, but he soon joined Morrison in a fit of laughter. It was good to have a friend around. He'd spent the better part of the last two years by himself.

"Lets eat."

"Where? Concession stand? Or back at the Pokemon Centre? We can't afford any of these restaurants."

"But I can." A deep voice caught the two trainers off guard. The two trainers looked up and saw a man in his late forties with wild red hair. Morrison was starstruck.

"I-It's Alder. Th-The champion of the Unova region." He said, his jaw hovering the ground

"I know," Ash said "It's good to see you again, Alder."

"Oh Ashton, I almost didn't recognise you there. You've grown into a quite the young man."

"You know Alder?" The disbelief on Morrison's face was hilarious to Ash.

"I do. I even battled him before." Ash turned to Alder, "And soon we'll get to finish that battle."

Alder laughed, "I guess that means you're in the tournament then, Ashton."

"I am. And it's Ash by the way."

"Well. Play your cards right and I may battle one of you boys in the future."

"It'll be me," Morrison said.

"Not before me." Ash replied.

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

Ash and Morrison continued to go back and forth, much to Alders delight and Pikachu's annoyance. They probably would have continued for hours, but a third, more intense belly growl caught them off guard.

They both looked to Alder who was smiling, "Well I guess I need to eat. Whatdya say boys? Shall we go eat? I'm buying."

The excitement on Ash and Morrisons face made Alder laugh again. At last there was something that they could agree on.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

The VIP room was packed. A bunch of people in suits and ties, holding cigars or wine glasses were talking amongst themselves. A lot of them weren't that interested in the battle and were only there for the day out.

Sitting amongst them was a man deep into his sixties and next to him was a concerned mother. Both of them were watching the challenger at his side of the field.

"I hope my baby is doing okay. It's been a tough week for him. It's been a tough year."

"He'll be fine, Delia. He's been working for this since he left Pallet all those years ago. He's not going to overwhelmed by the pressure."

"I hope you're right." Delia got out of her seat. "COME ON ASH!" Delia yelled so loud that it caught the attention of almost everyone in the VIP room. But she didn't care. She was here to support her son and she would do so until the battle was over.

"This reminds me of a poem I wrote. It's called-"

"Not now Sam"

* * *

 _"Before the challenger reveals his first Pokemon, we need to determine which one of the five battlefields that will be used for the first half of the battle."_

Both Ash and Alder as well as everyone in attendance looked towards the giant screen. A giant circle appeared on screen and it was split into five sections, each representing the rock, grass, water, ice and ordinary battlefields. One by one each of the sections were highlighted in a quick succession, until it had finally stopped on the rock symbol.

 _"AND IT'S THE ROCK BATTLEFIELD. HOW WILL IT AFFECT THE BATTLERS?"_

The atmosphere in the arena became more tense as the ordinary battlefield that the battlers walked onto had been replaced with the rock battlefield. At last it was time for the battle to begin.

All eyes were on Ash as he prepared to reveal his first Pokemon. He gritted his teeth. He would have preferred to have won the coin toss. Most of his strategy had been based around revealing Alders Pokemon, but now he was already on the back foot.

He picked up two Pokeballs from his belt and held them in his hand. Two of his more experienced battlers, each with overwhelming power, resided in there. Both reliable and durable. Ash took a moment to deliberate and eventually put the two back in his belt.

 _Don't want to show my hand just yet. I'm definitely going to need both later._

Ash looked up to the Pokemon standing beside him, "It's on you buddy."

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Pika!"

The crowd started to cheer again as Pikachu ran to the middle of the field. As a staple of Ash's team he had been featured in quite a lot of battles and as a result people became fans as a result. Who would have thought a Pokemon from Kanto would be one of the most popular Pokemon in Unova?

Alder smiled from across the battlefield, "Playing it safe, Ashton? Well get ready I'm coming for you."

Alder enlarged a pokeball and threw it into the air. Before the Pokemon even fully materialised, thick white clouds started to appear. The temperature dropped to below freezing point within seconds Before long, a full hailstorm had engulfed the arena.

* * *

 _6 weeks earlier._

* * *

It had been a long day and Ash was tired. After spending two hours in a line to register and four hours nearly putting a restaurant out of business (and Alder into bankruptcy) with Morrison, he was now in his room in the Pokemon Centre. Pikachu was already long asleep.

Sitting down on his bed, he couldn't help but smile. He was excited. The tournament starts in a few days. And there was no way he was leaving Unova without winning.

 _Look out Unova. I'm coming._

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading. This was little shorter than I wanted it to be. Just want to see how many people are interested in this. If you are, leave a review xD**

 **Also bonus points if you can guess Alder's first Pokemon**


	2. Freezing Point

**A/N - A quick shoutout to Dragonsrule18 who correctly guessed Alders first Pokemon in this battle. Bonus points for you.**

* * *

 _Present Day._

* * *

The combination of an unrelenting hailstorm and a rock battlefield was enough to give Ash a headache. This wasn't something he could have anticipated. He wanted to slap himself in the face for not seeing it coming. And slap himself again for losing the coin toss. Already he was on the back foot and the battle hadn't started yet.

He looked over to the other side of the field to see Alder smiling. Already he had a massive upper hand on him. He had to give him credit for that. He didn't want to, but he had to.

In front of Alder stood that monster, Abomasnow. The frost tree Pokemon just stood there, not moving, not talking just standing there, staring a hole through Pikachu.

Alder laughed, "It's not too late to give up, Ashton. You have no chance of beating me."

"I didn't come this far to walk away."

 _"THE CHAMPION HAS SELECTED ABOMASNOW AND THE CHALLENGER HAS SELECTED PIKACHU. WITH BOTH COMPETITORS READY TO GO, WE AWAIT THE SIGNAL TO BE GIVEN BY THE REFEREE."_

The referee raised his red flag, "Battle begin."

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard now!"

Abomasnow took a deep breath. Upon exhaling, he fired an icy wind at Pikachu, accompanied by a multitude of snowballs. Before Pikachu could even react he was already pegged back to the other side of the field.

"Fight back, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Whilst under increasing pressure from the blizzard attack, Pikachu's cheeks began to glow with electricity.

"Piiiii-kkaaaaahh"

He gritted his teeth, aimed and...

"CHUUUUUUUUU!"

...Fired!

The Thunderbolt connected with Abomasnow. The ice type shrieked as electricity was running through his body, but after a few seconds he managed to shrug off the pain and continue staring daggers through Pikachu.

"Again Pikachu!"

Pikachu complied and fired a stronger electric attack at his opponent. And just like the last time, Abomasnow just stood there and allowed himself to get hit, before shrugging the attack off like it was nothing.

Alder just stood there, mimicking his Pokemon. He wasn't attacking. Just staring at Ash.

 _Fine if he won't attack, I will._

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt. One more time."

Complying with his trainers orders, Pikachu fired a third electric attack at Abomasnow. This one was clearly more powerful than the first two, as a few small rocks got incinerated on its way.

Like the last time, Abomasnow just allowed himself to get hit with Pikachu's attack. But unlike the first two he couldn't just shrug it off as easily as the first two. He got hurt this time.

Alder (along with everyone watching) had noticed this and his body language changed, although his smile never dropped.

"Abomasnow, Rock Tomb. Now."

Abomasnow jumped into the air and landed with a loud crash. Pikachu was knocked off balance by the initial shockwaves that followed the landing, and was caught completely off guard when a cluster of giant rocks suddenly surrounded him. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe.

Ash was caught off guard again. It seems like Alder was full of surprises.

"What's up Ashton?" The champion yelled over, "Did I ruin your game plan already?"

"Nope. Pikachu, Volt Tackle."

* * *

 _4 weeks earlier_

* * *

 _"AND HE'S DONE IT. ASH KETCHUM HAS WON THE MATCH AND THE UNOVA LEAGUE."_

Ash couldn't believe it. After years of trying and failing he finally won a major tournament. And he couldn't be happier. His smile was noticeable from a mile away.

The crowd was ridiculously loud. He could barely hear himself think.

He knelt down to Pikachu, who was just as happy as he was. "We did it, buddy."

"Pika Pikapi", Pikachu responded, before jumping into his trainer's arms.

Ash took a few seconds to pat himself on the back. For the past two weeks he would tell anyone within a five mile radius that he was going to win the tournament and he did just that. That confidence allowed him to win this tournament. But of course he couldn't take all the credit. He had some of the greatest Pokemon in the world at his disposal.

Ash looked up to see one of his Pokemon, just getting back to her feet after three hard fought battles. Ash and Pikachu walked up to her, feeling nothing but pride.

"Bay, uh Meganium. What you did today was special. You really went above and beyond today. I'm so proud of you."

"Pika!"

Tears formed in Meganium's eyes. She immediately jumped on Ash, knocking Pikachu off of him in the process.

"Take it easy, you're a lot bigger now," Ash said, laughing. Even after all these years Meganium was still an emotional Pokemon.

After finally getting Meganium off of him long enough to put her back in her pokeball, Ash got to his feet. He looked over and saw a trainer making his way towards him. It was an old rival of his from the Unova region, Trip.

Trip extended his hand to Ash, "Well played, Ash." Ash shook his hand, prompting the crowd to applaud them. "You were unreal today. I really wasn't a match for you. And Bayleef evolving mid battle was great."

"Thanks, Trip," Ash replied, his smile beginning to drop. "Next time you might win."

As Trip turned to leave, Ash's smile dropped entirely. Something Trip said struck a chord in him. Trip truly wasn't a match for Ash. In fact, no one he had battled in this tournament was a match for him. He thought that was a by-product of the last four years, but this was ridiculous. He needed a challenge this tournament failed to deliver.

It was then and there where he decided what he was doing next. He wanted to battle the Elite 4. He wanted to battle Alder. And he wasn't going to waste any time either.

The sound of fireworks stopped Ash's train of thought entirely. His smile returned as he waved to the crowd and began to exit the arena.

 _I'm gonna be the champion of Unova._

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

"What is Ash doing?" a dark skinned woman yelled into the air in frustration after watching an electricity covered Pikachu throw himself into Abamasnow, "He's using electric type attacks against a part grass type, even know Iron Tail will do more damage. Still a kid."

"Yew yew." Iris' signature Pokemon, Axew agreed from within Iris' giant hair.

"He has a plan," the green haired connoisseur next to her replied calmly. "Ash always adds a dash of unpredictability in his battle style. Yet recently he has added a blend of strategy. It creates a flavour of excitement."

Iris folded her arms. "It's going to take more than that to beat Alder. He's been the champion for years. He's not to be taken lightly."

"Neither is Ash, you told me he was champion material after the training you did with him."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Alder is a pushover."

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"You're voice has a touch of frustration in it. You're holding back." Iris didn't respond. "Iris?"

"We battled him."

"Ash?"

"Alder."

"You and Drayden?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"We lost. I didn't stand a chance. Drayden tried his best but in the end he was fighting a losing battle. He is unreal." She put her head in her hands, forcing Axew to pop out of her hair and comfort her. "I don't think Ash can win, especially when he's using moves that won't have an advantage on his opponent."

Cilan opened his mouth to say something. But unfortunately he got cut off before he had the chance.

"Blizzard again, Abomasnow."

* * *

Abomasnow took a deep breath and fired another Blizzard at Pikachu, the impact of which sent Pikachu into one of the many rocks on the field. He was beating Pikachu with minimal effort so far; the benefit of being in its element.

His trainer's demeanour was cool and collected. His smile was still present. He knew that whatever plan that Ash had come with wasn't working currently and he was in control of the battle. If he kept this up soon he would put down Ash's first and most trusted Pokemon.

"Electro ball, Pikachu."

Alder sighed. Another electric attack, it was like Ash was trying to throw away the battle.

"Block it."

Abomansow put his arms up in an 'x' moments before an orb of yellow electricity hit him. The impact of which didn't hurt the huge ice type. It barely left a mark.

"Quick Attack. Now!"

Alder rubbed his hands, an opportunity presented itself. From the other side of the field, Pikachu started running at Abomasnow at an incredible speed, surrounded by a white outline.

"Giga Impact."

Abomansow focused for a split second whilst his body became surrounded in purple and orange energy. As he saw Pikachu approaching him, he started to run and threw himself forward. The collision was going to knock out Piakchu for sure.

"Now jump, Pikachu."

Alder's eyes widened as he saw Pikachu suddenly jump over Abomasnow and into the air. The ice type had too much momentum to stop and ended up crashing into a rock.

"Follow it up with, Iron Tail!"

Alder looked to the sky. He saw his opponent's pokemon tail turn silver as it continued its descent to the ground. He had to grit his teeth. Abomasnow was still recuperating from the failed Giga Impact and was now a sitting Ducklett.

Pikachu got closer. He rotated his body and...

WHACK!

Pikachu's Iron Tail hit Abomasnow right on the head. The impact sent Abomasnow across the arena. Alder laughed.

"Okay, that was a good one, Ashton. I'll have to admit you caught me off guard with that. But it won't happen again."

"We'll see about that."

Alder looked over to see Abomasnow getting to his feet. The frost Pokemon yelled at its opponent in anger. It seemed like the ice type was caught off guard too. It was time to go on the offensive.

"Wood Hammer!"

Abomasnow's right arm glowed green and took the shape of a stump. He charged at Pikachu and swung wildly. Pikachu didn't even have to await an order from Ash and just started dodging.

"Keep going with Wood Hammer."

"Iron Tail!"

Abomasnow kept on swinging his arm, in the hopes of hitting Pikachu. Pikachu remained dodging until he turned and slammed his tail into Abomansow's arm. The two were stuck there in a stalemate trying to get an edge on each other, but they were evenly matched on this occasion.

"Full power Thunderbolt now!"

Before Alder had a chance to react, Pikachu hit another electric attack on Abomasnow. The pain that Abomansow went through this time eclipsed the previous three Thunderbolts it had taken. Despite its resistance to electric attacks, it had gotten hurt. Badly.

Abomansow was pushed back a few yards but managed to stay on his feet. Pikachu jumped back and landed on the ground, only to be pelted by hail.

"Are you okay, Abomasnow?" Alder asked with a hint of concern. When his Pokemon looked over and responded, he smiled again.

"Did I catch you off guard, Alder?" Ash asked, a small smile starting to appear.

Alder didn't respond. He just focused on his pokemon.

"Ingrain. Now."

Abomasnow glowed a bright green and stomped its feet into the ground. After a few seconds, a bunch of roots appeared from the ground and spread across almost half of the arena. and small spots of energy were moving through the roots and into Abomasnow.

* * *

"Smart tactic. It has to be said," Brock said, his arms crossed.

"What's he doing?" Misty asked, keeping her eyes locked on the frost Pokemon.

"He's recovering," Gary added, in between the final bites of his burger. "And not just all at once."

"What'd ya mean?" May asked.

"He means that Abomansnow will be recovering constantly throughout the battle," Dawn replied. She shook her head, "Which makes it harder for Ash and Pikachu."

The group went silent. The silence lasted all of twelve seconds until it was broken by the sound (and smell) of Gary burping.

"Gary!"

"Sorry."

* * *

 _4 weeks earlier._

* * *

"Here he is finally," Morrison said, throwing his hands into the air. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Ash laughed, "There were journalist and fans in the locker room and the hallways. I was doing interviews and signing autographs."

"Two minutes as League Champion and already a diva." The two burst into laughter. "Congratulations by the way. Didn't doubt you for a second." His voice echoing through the emptying foyer of the stadium.

"Me neither. This tournament was pretty comfortable for me."

"Only because you didn't battle me. I would have beat you."

"You? Mr I lost to Trip in the quarter finals?" Ash looked away from Morrison, "Doubt it."

Morrison pulled a pokeball out and got in Ash's face, "We can battle right now if you're so confident?"

"You're on... as soon as I go to the Pokemon Centre and get my team healed."

"Good." Morrison backed away from Ash slightly and turned his head. "I don't want any excuse from you when you lose."

Before the two could get into more trash talk, the two were completely distracted by the sound of both of their stomachs rumbling. The two laughed again.

"Well, can we eat while my Pokemon are healing first?"

"Heck yeah, that's a great idea." Morrison paused, "All I've had to eat today was some popcorn and a hot dog from concessions."

Ash drooled, "Was it nice?"

"Delicious. Expensive. But delicious."

"Pikapi!" The boys turned their heads to see Pikachu, yelling them over from the other side of the foyer. The two walked over to him.

"Whatsup buddy?"

"Pikachu!" The pokemon pointed to a television mounted on a wall. The two of them looked up to see a stadium full of people cheering. As soon as the camera showed the host, the two trainers instantly knew what they were watching.

"Oh, the Grand Festival started." Ash focused on the screen for a couple of seconds. "That looks like Indigo Plateau. Pikachu why are we watch-"

Before Ash could finish asking his question, he got his answer. On screen soaking in the adulation from the crowd was a face familiar to the three boys watching.

"Is that May?" Morrison asked.

"Pika," Pikachu confirmed for Morrison.

"She's gorgeous," Morrison said, making both Ash and Pikachu shudder. "You still talk to her, Ash?"

"The occasional email and text. Every so often we'll video chat but that's rare."

"She single?"

"Really Morrison?"

"You can't blame me? She's rocking that blue dress. She's looking _real_ good right now. You agree, right?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Never really thought of her in that way." Ash lied.

Ash, Pikachu and Morrison stood there watching as May completed her appeal round. They were speechless. She was incredible.

"Wow," Morrison said, after May's appeal had finished.

"Pika."

"Yeah." Ash said finally, with a smile.

"When did she get a Dragonair?"

"No idea." Ash's belly growled again. "Pokemon centre?"

"Pokemon centre." The two turned around and walked straight towards the door. Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder. The two picked up the pace until Ash reached into his pocket.

"What you're doing?"

Ash pulled out his Pokegear and started pushing buttons, "sending a text."

Morrison looked over and saw what Ash was doing and smiled. "Tell her I said hi... and give her my number."

Ash ignored Morrison, he just continued texting.

 _ **Just seen you crush the appeal round. You keep getting better and better. Bring home that winner's cup.**_

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

Ash shook his head as he watched Abomasnow slowly regained his energy. He was throwing everything at Alder and the use of Ingrain has made his previous efforts until now effectively worthless.

How frustrating.

Alder laughed loudly, "What will you do now, Ashton?"

Ash didn't respond. Partly because hearing Alder talk was really annoying, and partly because he didn't have an answer.

 _Right, new plan. Assault Abomasnow until he drops._

"Pikachu, Quick Attack."

Pikachu ran across the field, jumping on roots and rocks alike until the distance between him and his opponent was smaller. When he was closer to Abomasnow he jumped, aiming at his torso.

"Wood Hammer."

Pikachu hit Abomasnow as intended. However before he had a chance to landed and await orders from Ash, he felt himself getting smacked forcefully across the back of his head. The impact sent him face first into the ground.

"Blizzard."

Before Pikachu could even react, he was suddenly feeling the pressure of another blizzard attack. From close range. Every second spent getting hit by that attack was agony for him.

"Thunder."

Pikachu could faintly hear Ash's command. He tried to move but the pressure from the Blizzard attack forced him to stay where he was.

"Piii-"

His cheeks started to spark wildly...

"kaaa-chuuuuu!" He closed his eyes and let loose. Most of the attack hit its opponent head on, stopping it's blizzard attack and sending Abomansnow into a screaming fit. Residual electricity was sent into the arena, some burning the roots and some burning the rocks.

A huge smoke cloud appeared after that; it covered the whole arena.

* * *

"He's doing a great job so far," Cilan said with a smile. "You have to give him that."

Iris nodded, "He needs something special to beat Abomasnow though." She frowned, "And Pikachu is starting to run on empty."

Cilan effortlessly grabbed Iris' hand, causing her to look at him, "Ash's win today will be a thing of beauty. Just like you're my thing of beauty. You just need a little faith."

Iris blushed and smiled. She leant over and gave Cilan a peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you're here with me. I missed you. Are you coming back to Opelucid with me?"

Cilan smiled, "Of course." He suddenly felt himself being crushed by Iris hugging him. "Iris... the smoke cloud is disappearing."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Ash yelled, "How is he still standing?"

The first of assumed many smoke clouds had took ninety seconds to clear. Those ninety seconds were the worst for Ash. His trusted partner was starting to get tired. He knew that he had to finish Abomasnow sooner rather than later.

You could only imagine the look on his face when he first saw Abomansnow standing there.

Residual electricity was running through its fur, most of its body was damaged following repeated electric attacks, even small parts of the battlefield had pierced its body, but it was still standing. It was incredible how much pressure it had taken.

Ash just shook his head in disbelief. This pokemon was a monster and it was only the first of six. Is this what he had to look forward to?

"Are you okay, Pikachu?"

"Pi...ka," was the reply from a less than enthusiastic Pikachu.

On the ground, the electric type was showing the effects of the battle. Little scratches and bruises were beginning to form all over him. He couldn't stop panting. He was in real trouble of losing.

 _Fine. He'll be down after this one._

"Iron Tail. Finish him."

Pikachu got a running start and his tail turned silver again. As he was gaining speed, Ash noticed that both Alder and Abomasnow hadn't moved yet. They were planning something.

Pikachu jumped over his opponent and into the air. That's when Alder smiled again.

"Blizzard."

Abomasnow took a deep breath preparing to launch its signature attack. However before he was able to exhale and launch his attack, electricity sparkled through his fur and he hunched over in pain, leaving him immobile.

The entire crowd gasped in unison when that happened. Abomansnow just got paralysed and now was once again awaiting to be hit by Pikachu.

 _Finally_. _Seven electric attacks and it's just now paralysed._

When Pikachu hit Abomasnow across the field, Ash smiled again. He could feel it. He had Abomasnow on the ropes. But he changed his mind when he noticed that Alder smile had grown bigger.

"Finish him off, Pikachu. Volt Tackle!"

Taking a deep breath, Pikachu started running again. As he was running, electricity started to engulf his body. That's when Alder's smile turned a little toothy.

"Use Facade Abomasnow!"

Ash's smile dropped as he saw Abomasnow's body start to shine with an orange aura. Alder surprised him again. He gritted his teeth as Abomasnow recklessly threw himself at Pikachu. He and Alder knew what was about to happen.

The collision was one-sided. There was no initial struggle between the two, no stand off. It was just Abomasnow overwhelming Pikachu and Pikachu being sent across the stadium as a result. He landed just a few feet from his trainer.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded as he started to get to his feet.

"Rock Tomb now. Finish it."

Unlike the previous time, Abomansow didn't jump into the air. Instead he just raised both his arms and a large rock formed in between his hands.

"Bamaaaaaa!" The frost pokemon yelled as he threw the rock at Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu, quickly."

Pikachu tried to comply with Ash's orders, but he couldn't get out of the way in time. The rock hit him and he got sent back to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled again, hoping for the best. But when Pikachu didn't respond he assumed the worst. His starter was lying eyes closed, breathing heavily.

The referee was about to raise his flag and declare Pikachu unable to battle but stopped and shook his head when Pikachu started to get back up. What was this Pokemon made of?

Across the field, Alder laughed, "Ashton you're so see through. This was your plan all along wasn't it? Get Abomasnow paralysed and use Pikachus Iron Tail to win. Predictable."

Ash gritted his teeth. Alder was right.

Ash looked to the ground, "It was my plan A."

"So what's your plan B?"

"This. Pikachu return."

Upon hearing this. The electric pokemon turned around and ran back towards his trainer. As soon as he got to Ash's feet, he took a deep breath and promptly sat on his rear.

 _"THE CHALLENGER HAS RECALLED HIS PIKACHU, WHO WILL HE SELECT NEXT?"_

* * *

"The smart choice. One more hit and Pikachu would have been toast."

In the stands, one man was watching the battle more intently than others. This man was older than nearly all of the people in the arena, but his dress sense was of a teenager. His beard and hair were almost as white as the pint of milk he had been drinking. Because of this a lot of his close friends referred to him as 'Santa'.

He stroked his beard and sat back in his chair, "Still a hell of a way to kick off this battle though. This match should be great."

"Charles, who are you talking to?"

Standing in front of him was a tall blonde woman. She was covered head-to-toe in her trademark black trench coat and black jeans combination. She was carrying two large ice creams in her hands.

"No one really," Charles replied as he took an ice cream, "Where have you been anyway?"

"I couldn't decide what to get, so I was there a while." Cynthia said whilst sitting down, "The cost is ridiculous though. You need to change them, Charles."

Charles looked at Cynthia, "Why do you care? You're rich." Cynthia shook her head.

"This isn't about me, it's about everyone else. They're spending money to watch these battles live. The least you can do is let them eat without having to sell an organ to do so."

"What'd ya want me to do?"

"You're the president of the league! You can do literally anything."

"If I do something about it, will you drop it and let me enjoy the battle in peace?"

"Maybe."

Charles licked his ice cream. "I'll take it to the board on Monday."

"Close enough... what did I miss?"

"Well for starters all of that," Charles said, pointing to a damaged battlefield. "And that." Charles was now pointing at the clouds that were causing all the hail. "And finally, all that," Charles said, pointing at Abomasnow who was feeling the effects of the battle with Pikachu.

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Jeez. Who did all that?"

"Pikachu."

Cynthia smiled, "Of course. That Pikachu is something else." She took another lick of her ice cream, "You think he's gonna win?"

"Who?"

"Ash."

Charles laughed loudly. Almost obnoxiously. That caused a large scowl across Cynthia's face. Charles noticed this and tried his best to stop, which led him to laughing even harder. Which in turn made Cynthia angrier. So angry that she didn't notice her ice cream starting to melt onto her hand.

"You finished yet?" Cynthia asked after another forty-five seconds of Charles laughing.

Charles started to stop after hearing Cynthia's question and stopped completely when he met her gaze, "Ahem... yes."

"No faith in Ketchum it seems. Why is that?"

"He's facing Alder. Alder's been champion of Unova longer than any other champion in the League. He's literally the best... present company excluded of course."

Cynthia couldn't help but grin over that last part, but she quickly got serious again, "Don't sleep on Ash though, Charles. He's clearly one of the better league winners that we've come across."

Charles nodded, "I'm not denying the boy has talent. He probably will be champion in the future. But this is his first championship battle against the most experienced champion we have. It's too much to ask."

Cynthia sat back in her chair. Maybe Charles was right.

Charles continued, "It's not just on field too. He doesn't really carry himself like a champion either does he?"

"What'd you mean by that?"

"Well he hardly dresses the part. You, Alder, Wallace, Diantha, Lance & Steven all have a distinct style about them. It adds to your overall mystique. Ash on the other hand, wears a hoodie and jeans. And they're always dirty or ripped or something. He dresses like he's still ten years old. It's a bad look for the League."

Cynthia shook her head, "So you want Alder to win on image? That's sad, Charles."

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "You asked. I answered."

The two just sat there in an uncomfortable silence. A silence that broke when the familiar sound of a pokeball opening caught their attention.

"Well," Cynthia said, still a little angry from what she just heard, "Well I guess the battle is resuming."

* * *

 _4 weeks earlier_

* * *

Eating food was by far Ash's favourite pastime (besides anything Pokemon related). It constantly makes him happy. Eating food with friends made him happier. Eating food with friends after just winning a Pokemon League? You couldn't get the smile off of his face.

It was so surreal to him. In a matter of hours he went from, regular pokemon trainer, to league champion. Hours ago only a few people knew who he was and now he was easily one of the most popular battlers around. He hadn't even gone to sleep yet and he was already an overnight celebrity.

His life was beginning to change. He could feel it.

It didn't take long for him to start reaping the benefits of his accomplishments either. Upon entering the pokemon centre to eat, Nurse Joy immediately led him and Morrison to a previously reserved table. When pokemon trainers would ask him for advice or an autograph, the Audino and Blissey would immediately escort them back to their seats so Ash could continue eating. He didn't mind the interruption but appreciated the effort.

In fact, it seemed like Morrison was enjoying it more.

"There's not enough space on this table for all this food," the ginger haired trainer said between bites. "Ask Nurse Joy to move us."

Ash laughed, "Now who's being a diva?" Both Ash and Pikachu laughed, "You didn't even win."

Morrison swallowed and frowned at Ash. "Not yet. But I will. Then I'm coming for you."

Ash took a bite of his riceball and then smiled, "I don't think I can wait ten years to battle you, Morrison."

Morrison could feel his anger rising, "Why you..." Morrison wanted to finish his statement, but instead he shoved a huge slice of cake in his mouth. Ash finished his riceball and started on his bowl of ramen.

"What you gonna do now?" Morrison asked.

Ash stopped eating and put his hands on the back of his head, "Well, I'm probably gonna call my mum, then..."

"No, I mean journey wise. Like when are you battling the Elite Four? How long are you gonna wait?"

"As soon as possible. There's no point in going home or going anywhere else. I'm staying right here in Vetress and I'm battling the Elite Four."

Morrison opened his mouth to say something but...

"Hey! It's Alder!"

...he and everyone else in the Pokemon Centre got distracted.

In a matter of seconds, the champion was surrounded by more than half of the pokemon centre. Most were asking for autographs. The others were asking for pictures. Even though he was spending time with most of these people, it was clear to some that Alder's intentions were elsewhere.

Ash stopped eating and wiped the corners of his mouth. It was clear that Alder was here to see him. Morrison knew this too, but nothing was going to stop him from eating.

Eventually, the crowd had returned to their tables and their meals, leaving Alder free to approach Ash and Morrison at their table in the corner of the room.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order, Ashton." Alder offered his hand for a shake, to which Ash accepted. "You have done well these last couple of weeks."

"Thank you, Alder. I appreciate it."

"I spoke to Charles about fifteen minutes ago. It seems that you're exercising your right to challenge the Elite Four already?"

"Yes."

Alder smiled, "Well, keep battling the way you've been doing then you _might_ be battling me."

Ash had noted the subtle change in Alders tone. It was jokey, almost dismissive. Like Alder was humouring him. Was Alder talking down to him?

" _Will_ be battling you," Ash responded.

Alder laughed, "I like your enthusiasm, Ashton. I really do. But if I had a penny for every time a conference winner said that, I'd be rich." He paused for a second, "well... richer."

"Well then get ready to eat your words, because I don't plan on losing to the Elite Four and I don't plan on losing to you either."

"Such an excited boy, aren't you?" the champion asked, to no response "Well, I've took up too much of your time tonight, Ashton. Enjoy your meal and I'll catch up with you soon."

As he watched Alder leave, Ash thought about one word that he heard Alder say. Boy. Alder called him a boy. How dare he. He was far from the teenager that first met Alder all those years ago, and to be called boy now was nothing but offensive. Not even Misty or Iris called him 'boy'.

That confirmed it. Alder had been talking down to him. And Ash didn't like that one bit.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, at the top of his voice. Everyone in the Pokemon Centre was silenced and focused on the Pallet Town trainer. Alder stopped walking and looked back at Ash.

"I am no boy. Boys don't win conferences the way I did. And you know that. And my name is Ash. Show some respect to the man that's going to take your title."

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Alder smirked, "Very well... _Ash_. But when you come at the king... you best not miss." He then walked out the door.

Without a word, Ash sat back down in his chair. He was furious. Who the hell was Alder to talk to him like that?

"Dude." Morrison put his hand on his shoulder, before pointing towards a hamburger on Ash's side of the table. "You gonna eat that?"

Ash shook his head, "I lost my appetite," he said quietly. Before Ash had even finished speaking Morrison had half the burger in his mouth.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked Ash, his mouth full.

Ash didn't answer. He didn't have to. His facial expression told the whole story.

"Listen, Ash. It's just mind games. He knows that he is going to have to battle you one day and he's trying to make you doubt yourself to get an advantage. Pay no attention to him."

Ash's anger started to subside. Morrison was right. "Thanks man."

"You're gonna be just fine, Ash Ketchum. Now eat."

Ash was about to comply, but the sound of his Pokegear vibrating in his pocket. He hastily pulled it out and read it.

 _ **1 - Unread Message from - May**_

 _ **Thank you Ash! Btw, congratulations on your big win today. Solidad just told me. I am so happy for you. You deserve it. xoxo**_

Ash started to form a smile. "I am gonna be just fine."

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

Ash knew he had messed up from the start. As soon as he saw Abomasnow he should have switched, Pikachu wasn't in a favourable match-up to begin with. But no, his confidence in his own abilities blinded his common sense and a result, Pikachu took a beating.

He looked to Pikachu and frowned. The electric type was licking his wounds, figuratively and literally. He was still trying to catch his breath. A few more minutes more and he would have been out entirely.

 _Well I can't complain about having a challenge now._

Ash pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it in his hand, if there was ever a pokemon to handle the monster that was the Abomasnow, it was this one. But just as he was about to send him into battle, something threw him off.

 _That Rock Tomb could cause some problems, plus that Façade is beastly. Plus Blizzard. Better save him for later._

Ash pulled out another pokeball. The sixth pokemon he picked for this battle. He was unsure about this pick because there were plenty of his pokemon that were more suited for this battle. But the same could have been said about using Krabby all those years ago. Or Lapras. Or Gliscor.

Ash took a deep breath as he enlarged the pokeball in his hand. _Here goes nothing._

"Tauros, I choose you!"

The bull pokemon yelled loudly upon hitting the ground. Almost immediately he got hit by the hail and blew air out of his nose angrily. The moment he locked eyes with Abomasnow, he started kicking his hooves on the ground and blowing air out of his nostrils. He was ready to battle.

At the other side of the field, Alder raised an eyebrow. Tauros? What was he planning?

"Battle beg-!", the referee began to yell, but before he could finish a horde of roots emerged from the ground. Within seconds, energy appeared from the roots and back into Abomasnow. The frost pokemon smiled in response to this and yelled at Ash and Tauros.

"Did you forget about Ingrain, Ashton?" Alder asked. "It's not going to be easy to knock out Abomasnow you know?

"We'll see about that," Ash replied before turning his head and locking eyes with the referee, "What are you waiting for?"

"Battle begin!" the referee replied.

"Blizzard, now."

Abomasnow took another deep breath and let loose another blizzard attack across the field. The attack hit Tauros head on. Unlike Pikachu, the normal type barely moved upon impact. It didn't seem to hurt him that much. If anything it just looked more annoyed.

"Tauros, use Take Down."

Tauros began to run across the field at Abomasnow, the ground trembling with every step. It had tried to gain speed as it ran but the state of the battlefield combined with the weather made it very difficult for him to accelerate.

Alder smirked, "Grab it."

Eventually, Tauros got close enough to Abomasnow to slam himself into it, but before it could make contact, the ice pokemon grabbed him by the horns, leaving him unable to move.

Now Ash smirked, "Now send Abomasnow into the air!"

Alder, Abomasnow, and all of the crowd gasped when Tauros managed to lift Abomasnow into the air using its neck muscles alone. With a loud grunt and a flick of his head, Tauros managed to throw the ice type into the air.

"Now, Hidden Power."

Two rings of white circles appeared in the form of an 'X' around Tauros. After a few seconds the rings came together and formed a small white ball in Tauros mouth.

"Get ready, Tauros," Ash said, his eyes fixed on the pokemon in the sky.

The ball of energy got bigger. Abomasnow started to fall back to the ground.

"Now Fire!"

Tauros fired a powerful beam from the ball of energy at the ice type Pokemon. Alder could only watch in horror as the beam had embraced his pokemon. The impact of the beam created an explosion in the sky and a small cloud of smoke temporarily hid Abomasnow from view. It didn't take long for Abomasnow to hit the ground after that.

Ash smiled, he knew that the first victory was in sight.

"Abomasnow, get up and use Façade."

Abomasnow struggled to get back to his feet. Once he got up, the orange aura began to surround him. He tried to run at Tauros but he stopped when sparks of electricity sent shockwaves through his body stopping him in his tracks.

Ash smiled. Now was his chance.

"Fire Blast."

Tauros took a deep breath and began to flare his nostrils. Upon exhaling, flames appeared extending in five directions. Using all the energy it could muster, it pushed the fire blast at Abomasnow.

"Dodge it!" Alder yelled, with some real concern in his voice.

But it was to no avail. Abomasnow still couldn't move and was once again helpless as the fire blast crossed the field and embraced the ice type. Abomasnow cried out in pain as he felt his fur burning from the attack.

"Finish it, Tauros. Iron Head."

Tauros began to run at it's opponent. As it was running his head turned a bright silver and his body was enveloped in a white aura. Within seconds, the distance between the two had reduced until...

CLANG!

Tauros hit Abomasnow in the chest. The frost pokemon was sent tumbling backwards, past his trainer and into the wall behind him. His body was charred from top to bottom, most of his fur had been burned completely. And unfortunately for Alder, Abomasnows eyes were swirled.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, Tauros is the winner."

* * *

"One down." Gary said calmly to himself amid tons of screaming and cheering by the surrounding fans, "Although he made it harder than it needed to be."

Misty punched Gary in the arm. "Stop being a pessimist."

Gary rubbed his arm,."You know it's true. We all know that Ash has Charizard with him. He could have used him and knocked out Abomasnow twenty minutes ago."

"Jeez, Gary," Dawn said, rolling her eyes, "You sound like Paul."

"Paul? You mean your _boyfriend_ Paul?"

Dawn scowled at Gary, "He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Guys stop." Brock interrupted, "You're adults."

"He started it."

"She started it."

Brock facepalmed, "My point proven. You guys bicker like a married couple."

May laughed, "Speaking from experience there, Brock?" The group laughed.

Brock rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't been down the aisle yet."

* * *

Alder was shocked. It seems that with all his years of experience he was still liable to making mistakes. He knew Abomasnow was unlikely to beat Tauros but he thought he'd get some hits in before he switched. But Ash had clearly caught him off guard with that Fire Blast. And if he learned anything about Ash Ketchum over the past six weeks, it was that there were many more tricks up the challenger's sleeve.

He looked across the field at the man opposite him. The smile on the challengers face made him laugh. Ash thought he could win, which was as ridiculous to Alder as it was funny. The kid doesn't stand a chance.

Alder picked up his next pokeball and enlarged it in his hand. If Ash wanted to a challenge, he had just the pokemon for him.

"Cofagrigus. It's time to battle."

* * *

 **You enjoying this so far? Leave a review and tell me pls xD**

 **Also more people will be showing up as the story progresses. For example, next chapter four special people will be appearing. Can you guess who?**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
